cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus/@comment-26974304-20170722170842
I thought for quite a while. And i made a skill : Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus (Break Ride) AUTO(VC)Limit Break 4 : Blast 1 & Choose a card from your hand and discard it When your unit ride this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 2 card from your drop zone and call them to separated (RC) in the same column, and those unit gets Power+3000. Choose one of your vanguard unit and that unit gets Power+10000 and "AUTO(VC):At the end of your turn, retire all of your rearguard unit. For each rearguard unit retired this way, draw a card" until the end of the turn. AUTO(Deck) : At the begining of your turn, if your opponent have a grade 2 or greater vanguard, and you have a grade 2 or greater vanguard unit, and there are no unit named "Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus" in its card name in your drop zone, you may put this card to your drop zone. Shuffle your deck. ACT(VC):Blast 1 Choose a grade 0 card from your drop zone and call it to (RC). -- So : There's this grade 2 (Already Exist) that allow you to superior ride Ice Prison Necromancer ,Cocytus from drop zone if he's on (VC). So yeah o3o. And the support. Grade 3 / 11000 /"Card name without Cocytus" AUTO:When this unit is placed on (VC) on top of a grade 3 unit with "Cocytus" in its card name, choose a card from your soul, ride it as stand. Choose a grade 3 card from your soul and put it to your hand. Choose up to 1 grade 3 card with "Cocytus" in its card name from your hand and you may ride it as stand. AUTO:a card from your hand and discard it When this unit is placed on (VC)/(RC), You may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to 2 cards from your drop zone, choose a card from among them and call it to (RC) And put the rest to the bottom of your deck. Grade 1 Support ACT(Drop zone) : this card and 3 other card from your drop zone and put them to your deck Shuffle your deck. If you have a face down card in your damage zone, CC 1, If you don't, choose 3 cards from your drop zone and put them to the bottom of your deck in any order. AUTO:When this unit is placed on (RC), If you have a vanguard with "Cocytus" in its card name, this unit gets Power+3000 until the end of the turn. If this card is called from your drop zone, choose a card not named "This card" and call it to (RC), and that unit gets Power-5000, at the end of the turn, retire that unit and this unit. And another G1 card AUTO(RC)OPT:2 cards from your drop zone and return them to the bottom of your deck in any order When this unit is placed on (RC) or at the end or begining of your turn,If you have a grade 3 vanguard with "Cocytus" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, Counter Charge 1. If you do not have a face down card in your damage zone, draw a card. and a grade 2 card (Last one) ACT(RC)1/Turn : If you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard unit with "Cocytus" in tis card name, choose a card from your drop zone and call it to (RC). At the end of the turn, retire that unit. AUTO(RC) : When your other unit is placed on (RC) From drop zone, this unit gets Power+2000 until the end of the turn. o3o